Chloe Potter and the death eaters daughter
by Isis12
Summary: Her parents are dead, she’s been expelled from school and she’s going to be taken away from her werewolf legal guardian. Life’s pretty unfair for Chloe Potter until three other juvenile delinquents walk into her life.
1. My memories move

Chloe Potter and the death eaters daughter Disclaimer: Almost all things in the story belong to the talented J.K. Rowlling who thought up Harry Potter and his world.  
  
Summary: Sorry to all people searching for H/D fiction. It's only under this category because it's about their sisters, their lift at Hogwarts and how it feels to be the little orphan girl and blamed for crimes you didn't commit. Please read and review.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
The three-story cottage was about 100 yard (that's about 150 feet I think) from the cliff edge. It's ivy covered walls and broken down fence had seen it's better days and it's chipped door and window frames were in desperate need of a lick of paint. The cottage was however 'quaint' was the word and held residence to a wizard and two witches. A tawny owl flew over the thick forest that surrounded three sides of the cottage with only the west side of the building lay exposed to the exquisite view of the English channel with white chalk cliff coves in clear view. It was to this beautiful site that Chloe Potter awoke each morning. The young witch had been living in this quiet and friendly environment for little less than a year when her parents had gone into hiding and murdered within the same month. When news of her brother's safety had reached her light had appeared at the end of Chloe's dark and lonely tunnel. This light was soon dimmed when she had been informed of where and how he would live. With her aunt and uncle, in complete ignorance of his world and his two sisters. But while her brother still lived the light that warmed her heart would never be extinguished.  
  
The sleeping girl's eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped her small pink lips. She turned to face the opposite wall and look at the pictures on her bedside table. One was of her and her family. Her mother and father were sitting on the sofa (or couch, if you're American, I'm British so I use sofa) with her in-between them holding her brother on her lap with her mother's arm around her. Her sister Bethany was on her fathers left hugging him tightly and Sirius and Remus were behind the sofa with their arms around each other with sunny lying on the floor at her feet. It was a typical wizard picture so the positions and activities often changed. But at present it was as it had been the day it was taken. The people were smiling broadly. She was playing with Harry on her lap; her mother and father would often kiss or stare affectionately into each other's eyes, as would Remus and Sirius, Bethany would fiddle about with her hair and Sunny would sometimes jump up and lick her face. They were a picture perfect family, the key word there is were. They were a picture perfect family up until Sirius had stabbed them in the back. She could never hate him, she loved him and she loved him more than words could say, maybe even more than she loved her own father.  
  
The next picture on her table was of herself, a red haired boy with bright blue eyes dressed in plain jeans and a t-shirt with a light splatter of freckles funning across his nose. Next to him was Chloe who was dressed in her school uniform from St Maurine's school for the gifted which was a grey, black ands red tartan (Plad, for those who don't know what tartan is (it's the pattern of a kilt or what Scottish blokes wear) skirt, a grey blouse, a sleeveless v-neck jumper and a black blazer with the school's crest on the left Brest pocket (two crossed swards with the schools Latin motto under them which loosely translated was 'to rule well is a trait but to be loved is a gift'). And finally there was a silver-eyed girl with long flowing platinum locks that cascaded down her back like a beautiful waterfall of fine silk and ended below her waist. Her beautiful pale skin only added the superb form and colour of her pouted claret (not scarlet) lips. The only colouring to her face was the light fleck of pale pink in her cheeks. The girl was dressed in expensive robes of fine rich cranberry red with a long black velvet cloak that tumbled past her ankles. The clasp depicted her family's crest; a snake entwined around a double T'd cross (oh come on you've probably worked out who it is by now grey eyes, platinum hair). She longed to here from Divinity whom she hadn't seen since their expulsion from school for using the dark arts. They had been guilty of the crime but done all the wrong things for all the right reasons, to save Bill's life. Bill was the boy in the picture (Bill Weasley obviously) and as she lived close to Ottery St. Catchpole she visited him daily as little entertainment was offered other that watch Bethany and Remus argue about the finances. Divinity on the other hand was not so near; she lived on the great Malfoy estate in the countryside outside York where majestic creatures roamed the grounds and deadly beasts haunted the woods. Chloe assumed that these creatures were strictly sport and not pets after she's seen Divinity sporting a unicorn skin and silk three-piece suit with matching boots. Apparently the manor had at least two hundred rooms, which seemed a disgusting waste of space to Chloe when only six people lived there excluding the 50 something servants. Bills house however wasn't nearly as large even though Bill had more family. His house made Chloe feel safe and warm. Mrs Weasley was always fussing over her and being friendly. Mr Weasley was a very nice bloke who was absolutely fascinated with muggles and all things to do with them. Bill's six brothers and sister were all very bright a lively. Charlie was a year younger than Bill and herself and was a great deal shorter than Bill, herself and even Divinity but the three of them were exceptionally tall children and could pass as thirteen year olds. He was a great lover of animals and an even bigger lover of Qudditch. Next was Percy who was a bit shorter than Charlie despite the age difference. He was a quiet and shy boy who kept to himself and tended to read alone, no like the twins at all. The twins were troublesome, loud and utterly lovely. With bright eyes and a taxing nature Fred and George were bound to get into more trouble in their first week of school than Chloe would get into in a month, she was still her fathers daughter after all. Then there was Ron. What could be said about Ron, he was a nice boy but unlike his Brothers he didn't express any particular interests, oh well he was only two. And lastly there was Ginny, the youngest and only girl of the family. She was barley a year old and had bottomless cow eyes (ever looked at a cow's eyes?). They were deep caverns of chocolate that sparkled when she was happy and screwed up into nothingness when she was sad.  
  
"Chloe, Breakfast" Bethany Potter shouted up the stairs to her younger sister. When describing Bethany Potter the term sixteen going on thirty came to mind. She had become more of a mother to her younger sister than a sibling. Bethany (like Harry) resembled her father greatly but had the same perfect green eyes as her mother did. Chloe descended on the stairs in her pyjamas and dashed over to the kitchen table. "Morning" she greeted. Chloe was different from Bethany; she possessed her mother's dark red hair and green eyes. But traces of James Potter could definitely be seen within her. That cheeky grin and that same mischievous glint in her eye most definitely came from her father.  
  
The tawny owl that had been travelling over the thick woodland swooped in through the open kitchen window and dropped the letter it had been carrying onto the draining board next to the sink. "What's that?" Chloe asked while shovelling a pile of bacon and eggs into her mouth.  
  
"I don't know?" Bethany replied. She picked up the letter with the very familiar seal on it. A very familiar seal depicting a lion, a badger, an eagle and a serpent. A board smile spared across Bethany's lips. "Chloe did I ever mention how much you'd absolutely love to go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Only about a hundred times a day. Why?"  
  
At that moment Remus Lupin, Chloe and Bethany's legal guardian, entered the kitchen, "Morning girls" he greeted. "So, doing anything interesting today?"  
  
"Well I thought that maybe we could go and get Mien and Chloe's supply's for Hogwarts today".  
  
Chloe's head snapped up at this and she started to chock on her breakfast "What?!"  
  
"Guess who the letter's from Chloe"  
  
"You've got to be joking" Chloe said with a big excited smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Afraid not"  
  
* The eastern sun rose high above the horizon that morning and its golden rays swept the magnificent scenery that surrounded Malfoy manor and Divinity Malfoy just thanked god that her bedroom face the west side of the land where she had a perfect view of the woods and all beyond that. On this day however, Divinity didn't have the privilege of a lie in. The creature that was approximately a foot and a half quietly stepped into the girl's chamber and approached the four-poster. The room was fit for a gothic princess, as Lucius often referred to her as his. The walls were completely black wood panelling with a high ceiling from which a fine crystal chandler hung surrounded by painted silver snakes on a black background. The carpet (surprise surprise) was black with a Persian rug near to a mighty oak fireplace and a leather chair. In front of the gigantic glass window that covered an entire wall stood a mahogany desk and high backed chair. The bed it's self was located on the south wall of the room, had black silk hangings, black silk sheets and a black fur throw across it.  
  
The tiny creature approached the sleeping girl and couldn't help thinking that he might like to keep her like this, as none of Divinity Malfoy's awake moods were never very good ones, especially for him. "Miss Divinity" he said shaking her gently, 'why couldn't the butler do this' Dobby thought 'she wont try and kick him into the fire later for waking her so early'. "Miss Divinity" he tried again, saying it a bit louder and shaking her a bit harder. A pair of silver eyes flickered open and then blinked a few times,  
  
"Oh what do you want!" she spat ant the frightened creature". "Dobby is very sorry to wake Miss Divinity so very early but master requests you in his study in half an hour"  
  
"Whatever, now leave" she groaned shooing the pinkie-grey creature away.  
  
"So Dobby shall not be being punished for waking Miss Divinity so early in the morning"  
  
"Oh I didn't say that now did I Dobby?"  
  
"No miss" said the house-elf as he left the room. Divinity giggled at this, she had absolutely no intention of punishing the elf when her father had sent for her. 


	2. A Pre ordained destiny

Disclaimer: A few of the characters are from my own emanation but the extremely talented J.K. Rowlling owns the whole Harry Potter concept and a do not claim that I do in any way.  
  
Chapter summary: Shopping basically. And you find out that Divinity has other siblings other than Draco. By the way Divinity's gifts will be explained in later chapters and should I hook Beth and Sal up or let them just flirt a lot.  
  
Author's note: Please for the love of god R and R, not to sound to desperate but it I am seriously desperate to know what you think! You can even bad mouth it if you like, although it won't be appreciated as much as kind reviews but it's some thing for me to built upon.  
Deformed was probably the word Divinity would of used to describe Diagon Alley. It's buildings and shops were all different shapes and sizes and contained many obscure things that would of seemed unusual to her had she not been so used to them. Having received three letters of acceptance that morning from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons it had been decided that she would attend Hogwarts with her two brothers Salazar and Zan.  
  
The reason behind this, although her father would never admit it, was because Lucius Malfoy didn't need any suspicion about him being involved in the dark arts so near to you-know-who's down fall and sending his one and only daughter to a school that was highly renowned for it's teaching of the dark arts was not the way to go about this. Divinity herself was not to enthusiastic about go to a school where she couldn't even speak the language, nor was she to pleased about going to Hogwarts where her brothers could watch her every move. Her brothers walked on either side of her making sure that she had no opportunity to escape. Salazar was on her left hand side and was an exceptionally tall sixteen-year-old prefect. Zan was in the year below his brother and was not quite as tall but did have extraordinary muscle tone and as the stupid Hufflepuff girls had whispered about on her last visit 'a wash board stomach' which lead her to believe that her brother liked to hag around without his shirt on.  
  
'Thank god we only need to visit this place once a year' she thought as they turned into Ollivander's. It reminded her of a rather dusty shoe shop with no displays. The shop was presently empty and a man with wild grey hair popped out from the back room.  
  
"Ah, I've been wondering when I might be seeing you miss Malfoy, well come here then". Divinity walked towards the counter and stopped a few feet away at the risk of getting dust on her new Dalmatian fur travelling coat and matching riding boots. Mr Ollivander studied her for a minuet "I've got just the thing!" he exclaimed before he dashed back into the back room and emerged carrying a very old and dusty box. "I've had this one in particular for forty years just waiting for the right person," he explained handing it to Divinity. With one wave of the wand she'd levitated herself off the ground and was now hovering a meter off the ground. "I knew it, I knew it, I absolutely knew it!" The man declared.  
  
"Why, what is it?" Zan asked, wandering what was so amazing. He himself had turned his mother into a unicorn and back upon his first contact with a wand.  
  
"This Mr Malfoy is a ten and a half mahogany wand with serpent fang and scale, it has been passed around from wand distributor to wand distributor for two and a half centuries hoping to find someone to bear it. Your sister seems to have an exceptional gift and a pre determined future, much like many of the great witches before her". Zan pretended to be surprised at this news but in fact it was not news to him. He knew of his sister's gift and the same fait that he and his three siblings were all bound to. * "Come on Beth, we've got tones to do" Chloe complained as she leaned up against the shop wall.  
  
"Hong on, what do you think the red or the green dress robes"  
  
"Wouldn't your entire house disown you if you dared to where green?" (Gryffindor)  
  
"You're probably right, but doesn't this colour go sooooooo well with my eyes"  
  
"Yes, fine, get them. Can we go now?"  
  
"No! You've still got to be fitted for your uniform"  
  
"Oh whoopee" said Chloe in a very sarcastic tone which strongly reminded her of Divinity.  
  
"Come on dear, be a good girl and step up on to the stool" Madam Malkin said kindly although Chloe got the strong impression that she was being patronised. She did as the squatty witch asked and held her arms out to be measured. "It seems like only yesterday your mother and father were in here being fitted for their Hogwarts uniform."  
  
'Oh Christ' she thought 'here we go again another person who's just so sorry to hear about our loss'  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear about your loss," the woman finally said after a good while of rambling that Chloe had tuned out completely.  
  
"Thank you" Bethany said politely with a weak smile "it's been very hard on us"  
  
"I'm sure it has, would you like the bodice fitted or lose"  
  
"Lose and could you give Chloe's a foot of hem?" Bethany asked,  
  
"Certainly". It was at that moment that three blond figures swaggered into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and walked directly to the counter. "Ah, I'll be with you in a moment, Divinity, you come back here and stand on this stool next to Chloe".  
  
Chloe couldn't of been happier. The sight she had longed to see for months was standing right next to her. Before the two girls had a chance to talk Salazar injected a comment. "Well well well it's Potter, our perfect prefect"  
  
"Go to hell Malfoy"  
  
"See you there".  
  
"Will you two give it a rest!" Zan snapped,  
  
"Shut it" both Bethany and Salazar, yelled in unison. Salazar then whispered something into Bethany's ear, which must have been embarrassing or rude because she blushed redder than the dress robes she was holding.  
  
"That's you all done" Madam Malkin said helping Chloe down off the stool, "come over to the register and I'll ring you both up".  
  
"What did Malfoy say to you?" Chloe asked when they reached the counter,  
  
"Nothing important, I think I'll have the green ones actually" said Bethany who was desperately trying to look at her sister's 'yeah right' expression.  
  
"If it really was nothing why did you go red?"  
  
"It's not polite to ask to many questions"  
  
"I only asked one"  
  
"One that's non of your bloody business Chloe," she barked as she handed over the money and took the shopping bags.  
  
"Aren't we going to wait for your boyfriend?" Chloe asked to which Bethany replied with a death stare and forced her out of the door and back onto the streets of Diagon Alley. * After the two girls left Divinity couldn't help but start chanting "Salazar and Potter sitting in a tree doing something they shouldn't be. First comes"  
  
"Oh shut up Vinnie!"  
  
"What's wrong Salazar? Wont your girlfriend let you get up her robes?"  
  
"That's non of your bloody business!"  
  
"They're even starting to sound alike"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend"  
  
"Oh please, we've all read the tortured teen chronicles of Salazar Malfoy. The boy who can't keep a girlfriend because he looks in the mirror more than they do"  
  
"What exactly did you read?!"  
  
"Dear diary. I saw her again today, my heartstrings practically sang when she passed me in the corridor. Our bodies briefly touched but I felt as though our soles were eternally connected in time". Said Divinity holding the back of her hand across her forehead for the melodramatic effect.  
  
"Gosh Sal, I didn't know you could be so poetic" Zan commented from his seat,  
  
"I didn't write that crap!"  
  
"No, your particular brand of meaningful writing goes along the lines of 'dear diary, I dropped my quill in front of her today and when she bent over to pick it up I got a good look at her chest'".  
  
"Divinity I'm hurt, is that what you think I'm really about?"  
  
"That is what I know you're about".  
  
"Oh fuck off, the pair of you," he said before storming out of the shop,  
  
"I think you've really pissed him off this time"  
  
"Like I give a fuck" * Salazar hadn't planned exactly where he was going after he stormed out of the shop. It'd been quit a brash decision and now he was undecided about where he was going to go now. He decided to take a look at the new stock in flourish and blots and see if there was anything mildly dark arts to interest him. He wouldn't of minded if it was only books about the history of the dark arts and the dark witched and wizards. He'd always been fond of reading about the dark wizard Yokera, a Chinese wizard who perfected and invented some of the more 'interesting' torture methods. But for some reason there was this truly nagging feeling that he shouldn't go in there but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly.  
  
"Are you stalking me now?!" and there it was.  
  
"Bethany, always a pleasure"  
  
"Oh cut the crap Malfoy"  
  
"And what crap should I be cutting?"  
  
"You're so infuriating!"  
  
"Hay, just being me"  
  
"Stupid git!"  
  
"Callous shrew"  
  
"Cocky Bastard!"  
  
"Kids, there's no need for name calling"  
  
"Shut up Chloe"  
  
"Don't you tell her to shut up! I'm the only one who can tell her to shut up! Shut up!"  
  
"There's that sisterly affection you're always going on about"  
  
Pleeeeeeeeease Review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
